A Whole New Multiverse
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: The Doctor leaves a child in his best friend's care. She does the best she can and raises her as she sees fit. Now danger threatens them from all corners. Things are coming to ahead and things are changing...A slight crossover with Doctor Who and bits of Torchwood first season. Cameos from various Doctors as well.
1. The Beginnings of a Journey

The morning was both cold and dismal but that was to be expected in London on a early springtime. The city was waking up with early commuters milling around from work or back from a long bender or to schooling. The throng of traffic was picking up pace with sea of humans as far as the eye could see. It was through this ocean that one such commuter was walking through to his designated meeting spot. Now most ignored him due to indifference or a lack of caffeine to fully be aware but there were some more aware then most that did a double take at the man pacing across the street looking like a silver lion. His holey hoodie covered with a dark purple coat and dark pants and shoes made him look a magician and the items a bundle and carry on bag he carried part of the act.

The man, a thin rail with light complexion with fluffy silver hair with a what looked like a perpetually cross face, carried with him a bundle that squirmed and cooed with delight at the faces the man made to it when he wasn't looking about for someone. If one took a closer look at the bundle then they'd see it was a young baby girl rather thin for her age of development with wispy blonde hair and deep blue eyes dress only in a diaper and a blanket. She was reaching towards one of the strings of his hoodie as it meaning to pull it off unfazed by the slight chill. In fact she seemed to revel in it.

"I'll have you know that I can be quite cool and I was considered quite hip in my day, little one," he replied gently as if answering a statement from the girl while waggling his long finger at her. His usually harsh voice was practically a whisper to the commuters but the sentiment was quite clear as far as the girl was concerned.

The girl giggled as if disagreeing with the statement. As she flailed her arms happily the man caught a glimpse of a serial number tattoo on her right forearm accompanied with a stylized tattoo of a T with a beehive formation inside of it. It almost consumed her entire thin arm sticking out starkly against her light pink skin tone. The man shook his head with sadness as he adjusted his grip on the girl. Humans, he mused. Sometimes they disgust me as well as amaze me.

"Doctor?" A woman's voice cut across the mundane noise of traffic and idle chatter of people on their mobiles catching his attention. He looked over to see a blonde woman with rosy cheeks dotting her pale skin due to the cold dressed a smart business attire complete with stylish heels holding a cup of coffee. The scene was like something out of an outlandish bit of fiction.

But then we're all stories in the end, the man thought as he turned to greet her. So let's hope this one ends without a problem. Otherwise...well River will be a bit cross with me the next time I run into her or more like she'll run into me but then again she might cheer me on for this one considering her own circumstances of a childhood such as it is. It was only the thought of his other companions disapproval and also he was trying to set a good example that stayed his hand that would've just annihilated them all, timelines be damned. But now. He'd show mercy however small given what was the happen later to the remaining perpetrators. In a way it was...poetic. In way it was better then he could devise.

"Ah Director Yvonne Hartman, so you did get my message then? Good," the Doctor, for that was the name he'd chose for himself, said cheerfully hiding his disgust expertly well even if his brogue made his voice sound a little biting. Ah well he didn't have time to spare being a carer. "Good, I have another message for you lot."

"Which is?" Her eyes flickered greedily towards the bundle which he tightened his grip on. The girl stiffened as she felt that atmosphere namely his mood change. He rubbed her back calming her down slightly before continuing. No sense upsetting her anymore then necessary. She'd been through enough to last a decade and then some.

"You got off easy this time," his voice previously conversational turned ancient and hard like the face of mountain showing Hartman the full weight of his thousand or so years of travels, wisdom and wrath. "Next time this happens I will tear everything you hold dear down. No second chances. No regrets from me."

"Doctor, Torchwood defends the British Empire," Yvonne Hartman answered defensively. "You must understand we protect the public from the threats from beyond the stars and even beyond our realms of understanding."

"Protecting the public against what precisely? From innocent nursemaids and babes caught in the crossfire?" The Doctor's voice acquired a new edge of harshness sounding akin to a roar of a storm. "I draw the line. That being didn't need to die. You could have spared them. You could've let them go. Not separated them. And what happened afterword was inexcusable."

"So you say, I call it insurance against a potential threat at our borders," Yvonne raised an eyebrow nonplussed at the accusation as her gaze again flickered to the victim of her folly. The Doctor continued to hold her close comforting her and rubbing her back.

"But that's neither here or there at this point since you decided to shut it down without thought of the safety of the workers in there. UNIT now has them in custody. So for all intents and purposes you win today. I'll concede that much. So, now I'm waiting for the speech similar to the one that you've issued at my people before you blow up the facility." she glared at him who stared back blankly with no guilt or triumph for there was none. It was all a waste of lives and of effort for him and two people who now were happily employed elsewhere and a UNIT spy. As for the rest well...Sadly he did try to warn them. Now their arrogance costed them their jobs and in the case of some, their very lives.

"No," the Doctor corrected with a snarl that sounded more at home with a dragon then with a vestige of man aided of course with his attack brows . "No speeches. Only a promise. Do this again, and I'll make your and everyone else that works under you lives a living Hell. You don't get near the girl or touch her. She's off limits and defended."

Yvonne had enough self preservation to back away looking supremely frightened for once in her life. The Doctor was pretty sure he looked absolutely frightful as it was it was taking all his self restraint not to just throw her into a black hole to rot as he'd done with the Family of Blood's Mother so long ago. In his arms the babe began to sniffle slightly again noticing the change in the mood and started to cry in earnest. The Doctor instantly changed his body language and soothed her until she calmed down and stopped crying.

"I see..." Yvonne said as she shored up her courage again still looking at the bundle. "Well we'll see about that Doctor."

"We shall indeed, now I'd suggest you get to work massacring ahem sorry, "defending"", he said his voice dripping repugnance. The Doctor even still was keeping considerable anger under control this time mindful of the little one's perceptiveness. He didn't want to upset her anymore. "Until then. I think you'll see me in a different face I reckon. Until then I'm watching you lot and **don't think I won't be**."

Yvonne nodded shakily as she tried to walk away with her dignity intact only to scamper once she thought she'd gotten a good distance from him. She would heed the warning. The Doctor knew this. If she didn't then well Kate would get UNIT how ever little she commanded to swoop down her like a hawk. That and his friend the Brigadier would raze the place to the ground but again given what would happen to her later on this year it was appropriate.

"Well that's one loose end down," the Doctor sighed once again alone in the traffic. "I reckon she won't bother you any more Elyon."

The babe, named Elyon, let out an inquisitive babble that almost sounded like words followed by a spit bubble which he wiped off her face.

"Next? Well next we're going to your new carer with some stuff to help out. She'll be at Deffry Vale High School right now which shouldn't be more then a bus ride from here. Neck deep in trouble with little old me and some old friends there. It'll be brilliant."

The baby whimpered and tried to cling to his lapels fearful which given what she'd been through was completely understandable. The Doctor smiled at her sadly as he found a bus bench to sit down with her so he could wait for the bus with her while comforting her. It was perhaps best that he'd decided to go with the commute otherwise Torchwood would've been able to track him and by extension the baby's new carer. Oh they would find out but by that time she'd been entrenched in his group of friends and safe.

He adjusted her so she was closer that always seemed to calm her. Indeed her grip slackened as she listened or felt the beat of his hearts. He smiled as he rocked her softly to sleep steeling himself for seeing Sarah Jane once more. He'd convince her. He knew it for a fact. His past, her future. And she'd be an amazing carer...no an amazing Mum to one he'd nicknamed Electra due to her abilities. It was a good thing he spoke baby otherwise her own name would've been taken away from her as well leaving her bereft of an identity.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "She's going to be wonderful. She's brilliant. Well of course she is. She's Sarah."

The Doctor looked up to see an early morning bus heading towards him. Good. He knew that she'd need supplies and since he had his Sonic with him he could load up her car...once he fixed it from Mickey's mishap.

"Here we go," he whispered as he walked on to the bus using his psychic paper as an Oyster card. The driver did a double take at the baby. The Doctor acted like this was normal and soon the "I don't give a toss it's not my problem" soon took over and he shrugged. The Doctor found a seat in the back and sat down readying himself for the long trip. And it would be a long one. But he was willing to endure it even if time was slow, boring in linear order for her. He huffed as he leaned back re-evaluating Einstein's theory and it's additions made in the 23rd Century in his mind. That would probably take off the edge of his boredom until his charge awakened again.

"Hang on Elyon," he said looking down at her. "We're almost finished here."

* * *

"Well looks like we arrived in time. Not bad if I do say myself," The Doctor breathed as he finally reached Deffry Vale High School. Most of the students were outside the school and milling about. Elyon was dressed in a onesie that the Doctor had bought a while back while pushing rest into a bag that naturally since it came from a Time Lord (Drax if the name tag was right well they did said they found in Brighton so that'd make sense) was bigger on the inside. A good thing too otherwise he'd lugging two full carts of baby material around and he was sure that would get even the most jaded Londoner's attention. The main instigator, Kenny, was trying to maintain control as was Mickey Smith.

Ah Mickey Smith, the Doctor frowned as he remembered how quite frankly he'd a really prat towards the bloke when his only crime was not being Rose or Sarah Jane. That and also he was the middle of being infatuated with Rose which didn't help matters. He'd learned from that and now stayed well away from that. No hugging from this incarnation. Well how else could one explain his actions considering what he'd done for her and been enabled by her. Thank all of creation had the memory of the Lone Centurian now. Much as he teased him, Rory put his foot down and was firm which kept all of them from Pond to himself grounded and stopping them which he now treasure the memories of. Mickey would become that later but for now he was allowing himself to be trampled. It was rather annoying.

"Sa gah du baba Doctor," Elyon babbled happily in-between chewing a chew toy that he'd gotten her noticing she was teething. That alone made him remember how much he loathed Torchwood right now. She was year and half old and barring her arrival this was the first time she'd been outside of the facility. He wasn't sure how her life had been beforehand but the thing was that had the Doctor not stopped it she would've been experimented on by Torchwood One and then moved to Torchwood Three once the attack occurred or worse sold off to those with worse intentions. All of this before she was two. This thought alone made him want to raze the organization to the ground were it not on it's predestined course due to their hubris.

"Um mister," A little girl of Pakistani descent looked at him funnily as the rest of her classmates ignored them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, no...well I will be. What's your name?"

"Kamala Abbasi," she said ducking her head slight expecting something but...ah that's right it was the middle of that rubbish. Well time to fix that misconception make no mistake. Stupid pudding brains and their paranoia.

"Kamala Abbasi," he repeated savoring her name making her giggle. "I'm the Doctor," he said with a bow. "And this is Elyon." He gestured to Elyon who shyly smiled at her.

"Doctor who?"

Ah that never got old no matter how many centuries he heard it. He smiled at her making smile at slight mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Just the Doctor," he shrugged. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" She asked eagerly.

"Could you pursue Kenny to move the students away from the car path? I need it," the Doctor pointed to Sarah Jane's car. "I'd rather not hurt your fellow students if I can."

"Sure," Kamala said walking over to Mickey and Kenny. The Doctor left her to it before walking towards the car. He probably didn't have much time what with the Krillitanes and the explosion were bound to happen sooner as opposed to later. K9 was known for being a very timely and good shot.

He opened the door with his Sonic and placed Elyon down gently while pulling out a car seat which he fashioned in the passenger side before strapping Elyon in it. Elyon never having experienced this cooed and when a bit of dust got into her nose from him upsetting some of the rubble she sneezed.

"Bless," he said bopping her on the nose. Elyon happily nattered on and on about how this was fun. The Doctor smiled as he got into the driver side and looked behind himself. True to her word Kamala had convinced Kenny get the kids to let him out. Gently he backed out of the door and onto the parking lot. Elyon whooped at the movement.

"Ah like that do you?" He asked bopping her nose gently again. She let him know her happiness at the situation by letting out a series of happy gabbing mixed with an actual word or two she'd learned from the orderly.

"Who are you?" Mickey's voice interjected itself through the babble making Elyon stiffen at the sound of a raised voice. The Doctor gave him a slightly cold look and said: "None of your concern. I was just moving the car out the way and before you ask I'm a friend of Sarah...Jane so she knows me."

He remembered to add that on at the last second. The last thing he needed was Mickey blurting out he was there. As it was he felt the connection between himself as his previous incarnation growing stronger as he got closer. No, he didn't need or want Sandshoes melodrama at this point. He was quite done with that for the week thank you as well dealing with impossible incarnations. The foppish bow tie git had been enough for him and he was on his so-called farewell tour.

"Oh," Mickey backed away looking a little unnerved. The Doctor sighed and reigned his anger. It wasn't his fault. Not really, any reasonable human would ask those questions. But then after what he'd been through recently he really didn't want to deal with humanity at this point. He'd seen it's worst.

The carry on bag he put in the back car near the boot. He then took the key out from the ignition and soon walked out and pulled out Elyon from the seat placing in her favorite spot. She adored being held which given he'd been told about her previous experience was understandable.

"That your kid?" Mickey asked putting his finger before her letting her play with it which she approved. "She's cute."

"Yes," the Doctor replied softly looking down at her. "Yes she is. Got her from Torchwood."

"Wait what?"

"Had a base you see, it was an experimental base that basically took her and experimented on her. She's got the marks to show," he gently pulled up Elyon's sleeve and exposed her tattoo to Mickey who looked at it with undisguised horror and shock.

"They did that?" He hissed using the previously played with finger to accusingly point at Elyon. "To a kid? To a baby?!"

"If it's alien then it's ours," the Doctor bitterly spat out their favorite catchphrase...Catchphrase more like an excuse. It was best that the soon to be remaining base that was Torchwood Three whose members were more interested in contemplating their navel or shagging anything with a pulse. But then again what did he expect from a group ran by ex-Time Agent who was a tad too interested in partying and shagging. Them working? Gwen Cooper was more of a blessing then they realized considering she actually did things instead of faffing about. "I mean she's not human so if doesn't matter to them."

"Yes it does!" Mickey snapped livid making Elyon jump as she heard him. The Doctor hushed him and rocked Elyon back and forth. Mickey noticing lowered his volume but not his intensity. "That's sick! And what? People are just letting this happen?! Just like that?!"

"Well the fact is that no one can really police them now can't they when they're above the law now can they?"

"That's still not right," Mickey insisted shaking his head. "And they blocked me in my investigations of this school so there's no telling what they'd do with the kids...wait hang about how do you know about aliens and Torchwood and...?" his voice trailed off as he looked into the Doctor's eyes. He blinked and then slowly walked back his brown eyes wide with surprise and shock. His lighter brown skin paling as he recognized him.

"Doctor?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

"Hallo Mickey Smith," the Doctor said with a soft smile. "It's been quite a few centuries for me but it's good to see you again..."

"You changed?"

"I did."

"How?"

"Spoilers," he smiled enigmatically taking a leaf from his wife. "But don't worry I won't interfere with your events. That's not my place. I've just got some business with Sarah and I'll be gone."

"Wha-?"

Whatever he'd been planning to see was quickly interrupted by a massive explosion that shook them and the ground around the area. The students whooped and hollered with glee congratulating Kenny for a job well done. The Doctor just shook his head.

"What?"

"They're going to regret that when they find out Australia."

"What about Australia? What happened there?"

"Well similar incident happens today only for vastly different reasons and has well a vastly different outcome."

"So there were no aliens there?"

"Mickey," he looked the man with sorrowful eyes. "Sometimes humanity can be just as good or bad as any of the alien threats you've run into. Don't forget that." His eyes dropped down to Elyon. Mickey followed his look and then nodded firmly. Good man. The sooner he got that the happier he'd be.

"Mickey!" Rose's voice called for him. Mickey looked behind to see a her running up to him. And that's my cue to leave. The Doctor quickly walked behind the car without them noticing. Elyon gabbed a few questions.

"He's an old friend," the Doctor answered. "A very dear friend of mine. But no the person he's talking to isn't going to be your new caretaker." He scrunched up his face as the implications started beating around in his magnificent mind. "Good heavens that means Jackie Tyler would be your Gran. Goodness no. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even Davros...no not even Davros deserves a Jackie Tyler."

"Doctor!" Mickey called. It was then he felt the presence of Sandshoes. It was as he expected confused and yet smug. He was so happy he didn't have to interact with the prat. There was a conversation between the two that he toned because he really didn't care at this point. He'd wait for Sarah however long it took. He sighed as he settled in for a long wait. He wondered how it'd take till she noticed that they were next to her car.

"Oh!" Sarah Jane's startled exclamation pulled the Doctor from him hazy focus. He'd counted to a billion and since Elyon was snoozing in his arms he half considered taking a nap himself. The Doctor slowly got up and turned towards her. And questions died as soon as she saw his eyes. Like the Brigadier she saw him not matter what form he might take...

"Doctor? But-" she turned to where she'd just finished talking to Sandshoes who was clearly chatting with Rose since he wasn't paying attention. "You've changed again."

"More like an upgrade," the Doctor grinned at her. "Much better model then pretty boy over there." He jerked his thumb over to TARDIS which the three were walking towards oblivious to his presence.

"Typical," Sarah Jane sighed with fond exasperation. "Now I take it this isn't a causal visit."

"Perceptive as always," the Doctor smiled at her. "I need your help."

"For?" There was a playful tone with a touch of wariness. Clever girl.

"Childcare," he jostled Elyon a little to make his point clear.

"What?" Sarah Jane blinked clearly caught flat footed. She then noticed Elyon who woke up with a yawn and began squirming a little wanting something to chew on. The Doctor adjusted his grip so now Elyon's face was facing Sarah's. Sarah's jaw dropped. The whole thing could've been comical were the Doctor not serious about his proposal. Elyon looked at her for a second before shyly hiding in his jacket burying her face. The Doctor gently rubbed her legs as she kicked jabbering about how she wanted to get away from the scary lady now.

"Let's see if I got this correct. You want me," she pointed to herself. "To care for a sixth month old girl..."

"She's almost two years old. Maybe two if I'm stretching it. But I can't be sure. Maybe Pretty Boy will oblige to scan her for that along with another anomalies..."

"Doctor!" Sarah's voice snapped across his musings making Elyon to sniffle which was quickly silence with him gently humming to her and rubbing her legs until she quieted down although she was still on edge. "I'm not a parent. I can't possibly take care of her."

"Nonsense you'll do wonderfully taking care of her. I have faith in you."

"But I don't know the first thing about caring about a baby let alone a possible alien one."

"Neither did I when I started out and mine wasn't even an alien to me. You should've seen me back then, I was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. And if I can get the swing of it so can you."

"Surely there's someone else..."

"There's truly no one I trust with this more then you Sarah," the Doctor said earnestly. "You'll be magnificent and I believe in you."

"I-" she cut herself off seemingly flattered at the compliment but still unsure. That was okay most new parents were. But he believed in her and he knew her. "Doctor, where are her parents?"

"Gone," the Doctor said sadly. "Her caretaker was killed by Torchwood. And they gave her this because they thought she was different enough from a human that it was okay to experiment on her." He lower Elyon's sleeve showing the tattoo to Sarah. Sarah gasped and took a step back. She was old enough to have seen similar markings on other people that society deemed not human so it struck her much more then it did with Mickey.

"Oh my...They did this to baby?!" She shouted glaring up at him with anger making Elyon snuffle fearfully before turning back to the Doctor and burying her face into his jacket once again. "And how do you know that it was just her caretaker and not her Mum?"

"Well she told me they're gone and she told me her name too."

"She told you...?"

"I speak baby."

"Doctor, babies don't speak a language. They aren't old enough to comprehend language."

"Well then call it fatherly intuition but I speak baby and she told me she doesn't know who Mummy is. Daddy is also a mystery as well. She said they left and didn't come back. In fact what's worst is that Torchwood will try to take her and experiment on her again. It's because of that I can trust no one else to keep her safe but you. Please my Sarah Jane. Please do this. Please."

"I...Alright," Sarah nodded steeling herself. "I'll do it. For her."

"Good. Oh her name is Elyon by the way."

"Elyon?"

"Yeah fun fact, her name is one of the titles of God according Judaism. It means highest," the Doctor rattled off as he opened the car door grabbing the bag.

"Clearly someone had high aspirations for this girl then," Sarah quipped as she looked at the bag curiously.

"Ah so you noticed the bag? Good, this carry on bag has all of her identification papers, experimental logs, diapers, onesies, some other clothes, several toys included Rexie...That's her stuffed T-Rex which she's really fond of I might add I think one of the nurses gave it to her, bottles and some baby food. She's started transitioning to solids now so you don't have to worry about formula as much..." The Doctor said as he handed it to her.

"Experimental logs?" Sarah whispered horrified as she opened bag and pulled it out the files and began leafing through them. The Doctor made sure they were on the top.

"As I said they experimented on her," the Doctor confirmed. "That tattoo is her mark they used."

"So they're shut down now?" Sarah asked fury blazing in her eyes after briefly looking over the papers.

"The facility is but the main organization denies it authorized it."

"Hang about so, you're letting them get away with it?"

"Well not for long," the Doctor said his voice dark with promise as he started rubbing Elyon who'd become quiet. He knew from Rahim that was a precursor to her wailing. Thank all of creation that that were able to ensure there was no lasting psychological damage to poor Elyon otherwise she would've been messed up because of what had happened to her. "They'll get what's coming to them soon enough. Time heals all wounds it always does."

"So you're letting this go?"

"It's a fixed point," the Doctor spat bitterly. "Otherwise I would've razed it to the ground."

"Given what they've done I can't say I blame you," Sarah said.

Whatever the Doctor was going to say was interrupted by Elyon letting out a frighten sniffle. Sarah true to her nature immediately leaned over to the girl to comfort her.

"It's alright my dear," she smiled at Elyon who turned towards her still sniffling afraid of being hurt by what she considered to be a strange woman. "I'll take care you I promise."

Sarah, his magnificent Sarah, reached out her arms and gently picked up Elyon quickly adjusting with the Doctor's direction. Elyon at first stiffened but soon relaxed as she realized that Sarah wasn't going to hurt her. She soon grabbed her shirt and buried her face into Sarah's shoulder inhaling her scent getting familiar with her. That was another thing about her that differentiated her from other humans he'd seen before. Her sense of smell was slightly more acute as was her sight. Her hearing was pretty good as well.

"Another thing," the Doctor said loathed as he was to interrupt his happy occasion Sarah needed to know. "Her senses are a bit acute more so then most humans. Not sure why but something to look out for."

"Not too alien," Sarah quipped. "Much as I have experience with them I don't want a sudden change that catches me off guard."

"Not to worry I've scanned her with my Sonic and I can assure you that it's mostly the same as a human so now worries," the Doctor assured her leaning back to distance himself from Elyon..He really was worried about her and leaving her while important and right still made his parental instincts scream especially since Torchwood was still a thing now. "It's minor changes compared to what it could be."

"You've really thought this out?"

"Well yeah."

"Typical," Sarah snorted. "Well then I'd better examine her via pretty boy as you'd say."

"Ah yes," the Doctor said shifting his feet. He hated this part of the thing. Usually he'd have the TARDIS for a quick getaway but no such luck here. "Well I'd better..."

"Do you want to say goodbye?" Sarah asked noticing his nervousness. "Elyon you want to say goodbye to the Doctor?"

Elyon clung to Sarah and looked torn between letting go of her and wanting to go back with him. Oh no, that wouldn't do. She needed a normal life. Oh he could travel with her but not now. Not at this age. She needed that normalcy. The universe didn't need another messy childhood like River or Amelia Pond.

"Elyon, dearest one," the Doctor said leaning forward. Sarah turned her head away to give them some privacy. "She'll take care of you better this old man."

She started to tear up and babbled about wanting to stay with him because he was safe and...cared for her like nice lady Katie, Julie and Ra before they had to leave for their safety too. Well her babbling was saying that her actually words between them were: "No leave."

"I know, I know," the Doctor said as he cradled her face rubbing away some escaping tears. "But it's not safe around me. I don't want you hurt and Sarah, she can keep you safer then I can."

Elyon shook her head and jabbered about...Idris and taking care of him...That cheeky ship of his could talk to her? Another reason to leave her with Sarah. That ability could be used by others to hurt others. Sarah and her support network would help her control that and whatever powers popped up later.

"She told you about taking care me did she?" The Doctor asked not trying to show how just well impressed and jealous he was of the little girl's ability to connect with his quite frankly magnificent and Sexy ship. "Well you need to grow up some more and maybe just maybe I'll take you."

"Promise?" She managed to say.

"Absolutely," the Doctor smiled at her. "Now then chin up and back straight. Show the world what you're made of."

"Okay," she whispered back as she fell back to babyish babble about she'd be good for him, Katie, Julie and Ra.

"Goodbye my Sarah," he said to the one holding her. "Take care of her."

"And you take care of yourself you daft old man," Sarah smiled as she reached forward and hugged him. He forced himself not to stiffen which wasn't difficult to do and hugged her back. Once that was done he leaned back and began walking away. His part in the story was done and now...it was Sarah's show now.


	2. Idris and the Babe

Sarah Jane was a well seasoned traveler and had experienced many things that would make others nervous or just panicked. How ironic then that she was panicking internally as she watched the Doctor walk off while she held Elyon. She leaned the child away from her chest to get a better feel for her. The onesie she was wearing bore TIE fighters and X-Wings in mid dogfight which made her snort inwardly. Typically. Trust the Doctor to get someone space wear. The Doctor was right she was almost two. Her face and eyes attested to it. Her slightly rosy complexion was complimented by her straight strawberry blonde hair which flowed down her neck. Her face was apprehensive but her blue eyes held hers with an inquisitive look. Oh this would be interesting to say the least. Sarah Jane had no idea on how to raise a child and now she'd taken it upon herself to do so. This would be an adventure indeed.

"Well then little one," Sarah Jane said as she tucked her back into her chest. Elyon began to cling to her hard and shaking a bit. Perhaps she was afraid of being left once more. Oh no that wouldn't do. "Let's to see that Doctor about that check up eh?"

" 'Kay," Elyon whispered sounding apprehensive confirming her assessment. Sarah Jane held her close rocking her as she'd seen the Doctor did as she walked towards the TARDIS. Maybe as harsh as it was to her it was for the best that K9 was no more since she'd have to severely curtail her adventures since she was now responsible for a charge now. Well there was Mr. Smith to consider but she had a good feeling he'd like Elyon...provided she didn't push his buttons and mess up his programming then they'd get along swimmingly.

Finally she reached that mad ship that she'd once considered her home. The door was slightly ajar make it easier for her to nudge her way in. Inside of the coral-esque room light up with a teal blue lighting was the Doctor in his pinstriped sand shoes trench coat self talking animatedly to Rose who was leaning back against a battered chair with Mickey Smith. Rose and the Doctor seemed to be deep in conversation about something while Mickey's gaze caught Sarah Jane's. Without missing a step he got from his seat and walked towards her and Elyon.

"So he left her with you?" He asked nodding to Elyon who started looking around and grasping at something unseen.

"You've seen her before?"

"Yeah just before you three came out of the school with a new face for himself," Mickey nodded giving Elyon a strange stare as she continued to grab at the invisible. "So you're caring for her?"

"I am," Sarah Jane confirmed adjusting her grip making sure that Elyon was comfortable while looking Mickey.

"Well..." Mickey looked uncertain for a second before plowing on what he was meaning to say. "Do you need help?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look I saw the marks and I want to bring down Torchwood and help the kid. No one should go through that."

"Have you talked to Rose or the Doctor about this?"

"Nah figured they wouldn't understand, don't seem to notice Torchwood much."

"You'd be surprised," Sarah Jane countered gently as the Doctor turned towards them with a broad grin.

"Well okay I'll try," Mickey shrugged as the Doctor walked down. His grin faltered and his forehead furrowed with confusion as he noticed the extra person onboard.

"What?" He squeaked as he looked at Elyon who was too busy looking around at something that only she was privy to. "What?"

"Doctor I need a check up for her," Sarah Jane said cutting through his confusion. "If you please."

"Well ah, yeah sure," he said for the first time that she'd met this incarnation he was at a loss for words. He almost stumbled as the teal blue ambient light turned a much lighter gold brightening up the room revealing sparkles dancing that were around both Sarah Jane and Elyon.

"Ah so that's what you've been looking at?" Sarah Jane hummed as she looked at the sparkles. "TARDIS seems to wants to spoil the dear."

"What?!" The Doctor sputtered as he stared googled eyed at the display his ship was putting on.

"Wow," Mickey whispered as his eyes too followed the sparkles. "Can your ship do that?"

"Normally no. What?!" the Doctor breathed recovering his wits sounding in awe. He quickly whipped out his sonic and gave Elyon a swift scan that didn't even register with her. He then ran to the console with a frantic glee and began to rapidly type into the computer and looked into monitor for the results ignoring everything around him in favor for the machine was telling him.

"What? What? No no no. I haven't seen readings like this since...but it can't be them. Could it? But that's impossible..." the Doctor muttered ignoring the very inquisitive humans that began surrounding him and trying to read the monitor that gave its answers only Gallifreyan. Sarah Jane stared at the enigmatic language and waited for the Doctor to remember himself. Mickey Smith on the other hand...

"So what? She's an alien?"

"Yes!...Well and no."

"Come again?" Rose asked.

"Well she is alien per se but not alien alien..."

"You lost us," Sarah Jane commented.

"She's human ish..."

"Ish?"

"Well I mean is she's human...well I say human but more so of an ascended human or something like that."

"What are you yammering on about?!"

"Mickey!" Sarah Jane snapped as Elyon began to whimper at the raised voices. "Don't do that. It's scaring her."

"Sorry right but you know what I mean."

"It's difficult to determine what species she is because...Rose!" The Doctor shouted excited looking his companion. "Ask me what it is?"

"What is it?" Rose parroted him playing along with his mood with a smile.

"I've never seen this before!" He shouted jubilantly jumping up and down like a schoolboy. Sarah Jane smiled at the display. It was rather like old times with this attitude.

"Seriously?" Rose raised an eyebrow surprise covering her face. "Like what? Never?"

"Weeeelll, maybe not never but close enough and in my long centuries of life that's good enough for me!" The Doctor said jumping up and down. "Sarah!" He joyfully shouted turning to her with a rapturous grin. "You've brought me something new!"

"Wonderful," Sarah Jane deadpanned. "Now can you scan her to determine that she's healthy before you break into a happy dance then?"

"Of course I can," the Doctor said his fingers flying over the keyboard. "I can tell that she's..." his voice trailed off. "A bit malnurished but nothing you can't fix."

"What seriously?" Rose started looking over the results which she of course couldn't read.

"Not profoundly so but it's fixable."

"I'll do it," Sarah Jane affirmed. "I just want to know what to expect."

"Well aside from that she's perfectly healthy," the Doctor assured her as he began rubbing Elyon's shoulder gaining her attention and she began to play with his offered hand. "Sooo who gave her to you?"

"And old friend," Sarah Jane smiled enigmatically happy to have the fun for once with being all mysterious instead of him holding all the cards to his chest. "I promised that friend I'd care for her."

"Ah Sarah you'll be wonderful," the Doctor smiled at her gently. "I don't doubt it."

Sarah Jane smiled at him.

"So I guess that means you won't be going on the TARDIS then?"

"With a baby? Absolutely not." Sarah Jane balked. "She needs stability and safety and goodness knows that's not in good supply here. Well the stability portion that is. The safety is pending on the destinations."

"I understand," the Doctor said with a soft smile pulling away from Elyon. "I'll walk you out."

"Doctor," Mickey interjected. "I'll go with you and Rose."

"Excellent!"

"But one trip only," Mickey insisted much to what look like Rose relief. "I've got work here to do and I'll do the whole travel thing but I've got things to do."

"Fair enough," the Doctor nodded. Sarah Jane frowned at Rose's expression. Perhaps...yes she should. Better she hear it from her then slam into it.

"Doctor could you hold her for a tic? I'd like to talk to Rose about something. I shan't be long," Sarah Jane asked as she gently passed Elyon to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and took her with a minimal amount of fuss on her part. Perhaps she recognized the Doctor in spite of his different face? He held her close and began rocking her making her coo with happiness.

"You're good," Mickey commented a bit stunned at his very good way of handling her.

"I was a dad once," the Doctor stated making Rose stiffen with shock. "I know how to handle children."

"You what?"

"Rose," Sarah Jane interrupted Rose's questions. "A word if you please."

"Sure," she said shaking her head free of whatever she'd been thinking of beforehand. "Yeah."

"Excellent let's talk then."

* * *

_Take care of her and yourself little one, _a vast voice cooed in her head. Elyon nodded as the other bigger people talked about stuff that once didn't involve making her uncomfortable. Bow tie, Ra, Katie, Julie and the Doctor didn't and it seemed that they didn't either which was good because she didn't want any more of it. She hated feeling scared and liked hanging around with the Doctor and Bow tie, they were so funny and so nice and so very strong. _My Thief will ensure that you're safe from those awful people or is it will be safe?...Oh tenses are so hard to figure out! But I shall when I would have a body. _

Elyon nodded happily. She wanted to see that body of hers. The TARDIS or Idris as she said she could call her was nice and she wanted to play with her. She sang to her and made her feel safer and like nothing could touch her.

_Beware through of the faeries, _the TARDIS said to her while Nice Lady continued to talk to Loud Man. _They're very naughty and bad. I can see you sorting them out though...oh and help out some old friends. _

_"'_Kay," she said softly while the Nice Lady began to pass her over to Loud Man. She looked at him and saw...Bow Tie and the Doctor all rolled into one person. He has the same merry twinkle that made her feel safe.

_Thief. My Thief, _Idris whispered to her mind and she felt her face being gently directed to the Loud One...no the the Loud Thief. _They will protect you and the Smart One. _

Elyon leaned in and took a sniff. She smelled icky stuff but there was a smell she like in there too.

_Cinnamon, _Idris said. _That's cinnamon my dear. _

_"_So like the smell don't you?" The Loud Thief asked as he walked back and forth with her. "Sorry about the cologne though. Best to keep up appearances and all."

Elyon had no idea what that meant but clung to him which mad Loud Thief chuckle and tickle behind her neck making her giggle.

"Ticklish are you?" He smiled at her. "Oh that's interesting indeed."

"Doctor," Nice Lady called. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright Sarah," the Loud Thief replied handing her back over to...Nice Lady. Her name was...

_Mummy, _Idris said gently. _That's Mummy._

Mummy, she looked at newly christened Mummy who gladly accepted her back into her arms. She curled in and tasted the word in her mind. Mummy. Yes she could be Mummy. Elyon relaxed and nuzzled up to Mummy's neck and soon fell into a deep sleep. She was safe here and loved.


End file.
